


Whoops

by Yosei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, Hinata has a plan, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top Oikawa, Underage Kissing, and it fails pretty badly, underage sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sees that Kageyama and Oikawa just must be in love with each other and so he, being the kind-hearted person that he is, takes it upon himself to bring them together. Well, that was the plan anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostInTheDeadWitchCity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheDeadWitchCity/gifts).



> I just started this series and probably did a shitty(kawa) job of getting the characters personalities right, please forgive me OTL
> 
> This story is also posted on my tumblr with a little bonus sketch for your viewing pleasure: https://41.media.tumblr.com/1e7fcf01f6876a47c358ff684010896b/tumblr_now1asOZvt1sv1rf9o1_1280.png

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama scowled at the upperclassmen that was very much not supposed to be on their campus, especially not snooping around their gym.

“You didn't miss me, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa pushed himself off the wall of the gym as Hinata squeezed around Kageyama whom was blocking the door. “Ah! Afternoon, Hinat-”

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama reiterated as he stepped in front of his teammate, the edges of his mouth turned downward.

“I do actually have a few friends around the area and I wanted to drop by to see my darling all suited up in shorts.” Oikawa smiled at Kageyama and dropped a wink at Hinata over the King's shoulder.

“Darling?” Hinata thought as Kageyama started angrily conversing with the upperclassmen. “Wait does that mean that he came all this way to see Kageyama!?” Hinata glanced up at the bickering teens and saw it. The glint in Oikawa's eye and the blush on Kageyama's cheeks was all the proof he needed. The two of them must be in love with each other.

“Are you two going out with each other?” Hinata asked as he looked between them and they both turned to him with incredulous looks, but before they could get a word out, a volleyball smacked right into Hinata's temple.

“Watch out!” called one of the players from inside the gym.

“Too late!” Kageyama and Oikawa yelled in unison as they knelt to help pick Hinata off the ground.

“I wasn't even inside the gym this time.” Hinata whined as Kageyama threw an arm around his waist and hauled him to his feet.

“Come on, let's get you home.” Kageyama said as he began walking him towards the front gates of the campus. Hinata's vision was a little blurry, but he couldn't miss the mix of irritation and disappointment on Oikawa's face.

-+-+-+-

The next day had come quickly after Kageyama had taken him home and he finally got to rest. When he was finally sitting in class and most of his mind was thinking about volleyball, the little space he usally left open to try to listen to the lecture was now focused on what he had seen yesterday. Oikawa had come to see Kageyama, and it was all Hinata's fault that they didn't get to spend time together. He sighed and looked out the window when an idea hit him. The two teens were never alone together, but if he could just find a little space for them then Hinata could make up for ruining whatever plans they had the day before.

It took about three weeks to finally find Oikawa around their campus again on his off-day, but Hinata found him, grabbed his arm him and made off to the locker rooms that were now empty since practice was over and the rest of the team had left—except for Kageyama who had run to his classroom to find a notebook that had 'mysteriously' disappeared from his bag. Hinata had barely contained himself during practice when he thought of his not-so-mischievous, but totally mischievous plan. Now he would just have to keep Oikawa in the locker room until Kageyama returned for the rest of his things.

“Where are we going?” Oikawa was grinning widely, his cheeks a bit flushed as he followed behind Hinata closely.

“To the locker room! The teachers start checking the classrooms for lingering students first so we'll have a bit more time here.” He explained as he pushed Oikawa into the empty locker room. “Okay, now just wait here.”

“Hold it.” Oikawa grabbed onto his wrist before he could fully turn away and pulled him into the locker room. “Just where do you think you're going?”

“Oh, I was going to keep watch.”

“Keep watch?” Oikawa's brows knit together in confusion, a smile still practically splitting his face.

“For teachers, you know, until Kageyama gets back.” as soon as his teammate's name left his mouth, Oikawa's smile dropped off his face.

“And why exactly would I want to see dear Tobio-chan?” there was a grin creeping onto Oikawa's face, but it didn't come close to reaching his eyes that had gone rather cold. Had Hinata found a way to hurt him even more!?

“Look, I know you two are dating and I wanted to make up for the last time I ruined whatever date you were going to have-” Hinata's apology was thoroughly interrupted by a bout of roaring laughter from the upperclassmen.

“You thought me and Kageyama were dating!? What on Earth put that into your head?” Oikawa had a bit of difficulty getting out the words since he couldn't stop laughing hysterically.

“But-”

“I hate him.” the laughter stopped, but a strange smile was still plastered onto Oikawa's face.

“What?” Hinata nearly shrieked. He had got it wrong!? “But you called Kageyama your 'darling' and came all the way to our campus to see him-”

“No. I called you my darling and came to visit you, Hinata.” there was a very fond expression changing his face entirely and making him even more handsome, but Hinata barely noticed as he repeated the brunette's words in his head one more time and stared at the floor. With wide eyes he looked back up to ask Oikawa to repeat himself and was met with warm, but insistent lips pressing against his own. The force of the kiss pushed him back a step until the small of his back met a table and Oikawa unceremoniously grabbed his thighs and lifted him onto it. “There goes the height difference, at least a bit. Getting neck cramps while kissing someone shorter is never fun.” Oikawa explained before smothering Hinata's squawking with his mouth and squeezing himself in between those creamy thighs he had been eying for weeks. When he traced his tongue along the seam of Hinata's lips, the red-head quickly turned his face as he tried to push Oikawa away. “What's wrong?”

“I- but- you like me!?” Hinata sputtered, his face nearly as red as his hair. Oikawa couldn't even help himself when he reached a hand out to stroke one of those ruby cheeks. He gently guided Hinata's face back towards him.

“Yes.” He smiled at the little quivers that shook through Hinata's smaller frame and leaned in to get another taste of those soft, pink lips.

“I remember putting this notebook in my bag. I did-” Kageyama froze as he opened the door to the locker room to see his teammate flushed and panting with Oikawa between his legs. 

“Ah, looks like I've been caught trying to bed the King's queen.” Oikawa smiled with a light tone but his eyes reflected the blood-thirsty intentions that were racing all over Kageyama's face. Hinata had never seen the two so angry with each other outside of a match, but this time the rage was caused by... him?


End file.
